


Проверка связи

by Dilami



Category: Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: M/M, Юмор, постканон, экшн
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilami/pseuds/Dilami
Summary: Секретная проверка обслуживания систем жизнеобеспечения колонии в исполнении Киры Ямато и Изака Жюля. XD





	Проверка связи

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2012 для команды Гандамчиков.

Настырно свербящий нос и сухость в горле Изак списывал на скверно работающую систему очистки воздуха, а вот в затылке ломило из-за пялящегося напарника, не иначе.   
На технических этажах колонии Март-4 в четвёртом часу утра было тихо и безлюдно, поэтому Изак позволил себе от души пнуть переборку. Нагнавший озлобленного партнёра Кира пролетел мимо к перекрёстку коридоров и мягко оттолкнулся от стены, скрываясь за углом.  
— А могли бы сейчас сидеть у моря в одной из Июньских, — донёсся из-за поворота его негромкий голос.  
— Твоей вины не меньше! — тут же взорвался Изак. — Да если б не ты, эта ужасная женщина не додумалась бы до такого идиотского наказания!  
Не стоило им ругаться за спиной Лакс, пока она излагала своему сопровождению планы на строительство новых колоний. Не стоило и переспрашивать потом, о чём она говорила последние полчаса. Предложение направить на проверку обслуживания систем жизнеобеспечения колонии именно Киру Ямато и Изака Жюля иначе как абсурдным в Совете ПЛАНТ не называли, но Председатель Совета — очаровательная и несгибаемая Лакс Кляйн — сумела настоять на своём. А в качестве вишенки на десерте присвоила проверке статус секретной. Идеально выверенная месть.  
И теперь двое командующих армейскими спецподразделениями как обычные оперативники продирались сквозь служебные туннели, тестируя выбранные наугад механизмы, пытаясь не попасться местной службе безопасности и злым словом поминая собственную рассеянность.  
— У неё же садистский склад ума, — поделился наболевшим Изак, закончив с очередной дверью и влетая в тесное помещение с рядами шкафчиков для одежды вдоль стен.  
Кира отметил в тут же составляемой докладной записке, что имя Лакс используется в качестве пароля чересчур часто, и хмыкнул в ответ:  
— Хуже. Она — прирождённый политик. Многослойные платья в оборках, ангельский голос и слава поп-идола, неизменная улыбка и военные за спиной — вот что все видят. Формального лидера, за которого другие люди принимают решения, но чья харизма и влиятельность позволяют воплощать планы в реальность. А Лакс улыбается, держит все нитки в своём кулачке и идёт вперёд с неумолимостью гидравлического пресса.  
— Ямато, ты кому лекции читаешь? — Изак швырнул в разошедшегося напарника свой шлем и принялся стаскивать скафандр. — Я в этом гадюшнике подольше твоего обретаюсь. Всё, дальше ремонтные доки, пойдёшь первым.  
Кира кивнул: выпускать вперёд Жюля, с его-то приметной внешностью, было неразумно.  
Переодевшись в грязно-зелёные комбинезоны ремонтников и спрятав снятые скафандры в пустующий шкафчик, они отправились в ближайший док. Огромное помещение, которое сейчас, согласно информации, вытащенной из местной сети, должно было пустовать, неприятно удивило обоих проверяющих невнятным гулом голосов и лязгом техники.  
С галереи почти под потолком открывался замечательный вид на мобильные доспехи странной конфигурации. Изак быстро глянул на партнёра; тот коротко качнул головой — ему этот тип доспехов также был незнаком.  
Если бы док был занят чем угодно другим, ни один из двоих не придал бы этому большого значения: переброска обслуживаемых механизмов из одного дока в другой была обычным делом, да и расписание вполне могло оказаться недействительным. Но если двоим, имевшим приоритетный допуск к любой информации по вооружению, встретился явно поставленный в серию, но при этом нигде не упоминавшийся официально доспех, то дело явно было более чем серьёзным.  
Изак отпрянул от перил и перехватил взгляд Киры: заинтересованный, шальной, почти нечитаемый. Ох, ещё чуть-чуть, будь он совсем пустым — и можно было бы поклясться, что в отдельно взятой колонии случится маленький, локальный Армагеддон. Кира — упёртый пацифист с активированным геномом идеального координатора — если дать ему цель и оружие, имел обыкновение оставлять позади немыслимые разрушения и, как ни странно, живых врагов.  
Улыбнулись оба одновременно.  
— Угоним парочку? — Изак сдёрнул с волос кепку и притянул Ямато к себе, упёршись лбом в лоб.  
— М-м… А с остальными что будем делать? — Киру немного отпустило, и теперь он тихо смеялся.  
— Диверсия?  
— Только добро переводить попусту.  
— Показательная порка?  
— Уже лучше, но не внутри же колонии.  
— Ну тебя к дьяволу.  
— Ладно, ладно, согласен на диверсию.  
— Ты согласился, ты и выполняешь, — Изак тут же отпихнул друга от себя и толкнул его за ограждение. — Будь добр, управься за двадцать минут, а я пока прихвачу тех двоих, что выглядят самыми законченными.  
Кира шутливо отдал честь и неспешно полетел вниз, где суетились рабочие. Проводив напарника взглядом, Жюль двинулся к намеченным целям.  
В кокпите первого доспеха никого не было. Изак запустил бортовой компьютер и наскоро проверил работоспособность робота, обозначенного системой при запуске как «Система Зеро-01». Операционка была знакомой, из тех, что рассчитаны на скорость реакции координаторов, и этот факт вызвал вздох облегчения — значит, не очередной виток затяжных столкновений с Земным Альянсом. Все системы подключены и функционируют. Вооружение минимальное, но проблем не возникнет, если Кира справится и выведет из строя остальные доспехи.  
Только когда Кира оправдывал возложенные на него надежды, если они не принадлежали Лакс?  
Стоило начать выбираться из весьма удобного ложемента, как в кабину бешеной юлой влетел Ямато, бодро матерящийся и отстреливающийся из огромной бандуры, в которой Изак с ужасом опознал заклёпщик.  
— Летим отсюда? — Кира швырнул своё дикое оружие в чью-то показавшуюся в проёме кабины голову.  
Без единого слова Изак запустил двигатель и вдавил кнопку экстренного закрытия кокпита.  
— Понеслась, — выдохнул прямо в ухо рехнувшийся Ямато.  
Для начала пришлось всадить виброрезак в спину намеченного второй целью доспеха.  
— Ты продержался семь минут, — проводил печальным взглядом угробленную собственными руками добычу Изак.  
Потом кто-то умный завёл доспех по правую руку от них. Его под одобрительное сопение Киры пришлось без особых изысков насадить на раму для сборки. Из кабины обезвреженного робота тут же вылетел невредимый пилот.  
— Могу поспорить, ты не успел испортить ни одну из этих милых красоток.  
Завывала аварийная сирена, ремонтная бригада в спешке покидала док, не позаботившись даже заблокировать шлюз.  
— Но главным психом без капли выдержки в ЗАФТ почему-то считают именно меня, а не тебя.  
Механизм шлюза работал исправно, и уже через полминуты «Система Зеро» была в переходной камере.  
— Мне кажется, здесь что-то не так.  
— Да, — сдавленно согласился Кира, любуясь находящимся в той же камере крохотным шаттлом, принадлежавшим лично председателю Совета Лакс Кляйн.  
— Каковы наши шансы на выживание?  
— Нулевые, если мы дадим ей оттуда выбраться.  
Какое счастье, что кнопка экстренного стравливания воздуха была предназначена для нажатия рукой мобильного доспеха. Какое счастье, что этим мобильным доспехом управляли двое лучших пилотов с превосходной реакцией.  
Только оставив позади распахнутые ворота и шаттл с приникшей к иллюминатору гневной Лакс, они смогли выдохнуть.  
— Это был сюрприз специально для нас, — протянул Изак, запрокидывая голову и находя взглядом лицо Ямато, — а мы его угробили, даже не распробовав.  
Кира небрежно поцеловал подставленные губы, перегнулся через спинку ложемента и сноровисто вбил координаты.  
— Тогда нам положен утешительный приз. К чёрту Июнь, эта крошка способна спуститься в атмосферу: пляжи на островах и защита ОРБ ждут! От Асурана и Кагалли она не выцарапает нас раньше следующей недели.


End file.
